All Tied Up
by VirKatJol
Summary: Richard and Kahlan test her limits within their relationship.


Title: All Tied Up

Author: lj user="virkatjol"

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Richard talks Kahlan into more adventure.

Disclaimer: I think that I'd like to do this with Richard… also I don't own them. Is it time for me to own them yet?

A/N: This fic is for lj user="RelaxJolene" She said that she'd have to write this herself, but thats no fun. So I did it. Plus I owe her a million things for writing the hottest RPF fic's for me. Next I have to write something for lj user"Phoenix_cry" to get her back for the hot RPF she wrote. I think I'm going to be in a never ending pay it forward with these two. I guess there are worse places to be. here ILUBSFMxC

lj-cut text="Want me to tie up your insides? CLICK ON ME THEN!"

"Kahlan, I was thinking." Richard was holding her close to him. Laying on the ground by the campfire. It was midnight or so, and they were naked, covered with the warm blankets, pressed skin on skin. They had just made love and both were coming down from their incredible climaxes. Her head was on his chest, tucked neatly under his chin, her arm draped over him, half laying across his body. She had sunk there after riding him and he'd pulled the cover on so they wouldn't become chilled when the heat began to dissipate.

"Hmmm." Was all she could manage as a reply. Richard's hand was stroking her back, up and down her spine. The tips of his fingers tickling her skin, sending shivers of delight throughout her body. She loved him touching her like that after they were one. The act of him bringing her down from her high was so full of love, she felt safe and wonderful in his arms.

He didn't know how to broach the subject without making her feel inadequate. He wanted to try some more sexually adventurous things with her, but didn't want her to feel that she wasn't pleasing him in every way.

"I'd like to try more… different… uh… things with you…" Richard spoke the words cautiously not sure how she would react.

Kahlan propped herself up on her elbow, so she could look at him. "What do you mean?" She was curious about what he was thinking about wanting to try. She didn't know much about making love, only ever having been with Richard. Pleasing him was something she was worried about sometimes, but he always seemed satisfied after their sessions. Now she was growing concerned that she wasn't enough for him.

He saw the expression on her face go from interest to concern, this was what he was afraid of. Her lack of sexual partners made her lack confidence at times. Which is why he'd waited so long in their intimate relationship to bring it up. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"I love you, I just wanted to know if you were open to trying some stuff with me." When her expression didn't change he continued, "Don't worry, Kahlan, it's not stale for me, I want you always, only you, any way you are willing to give yourself to me. I just thought that maybe you wanted to explore more of our limits."

Her eyes lit up at the clarification. "I would like to try some new things if you want. I really don't know much…"

"It's alright, Kahlan, we'll learn together. You trust me right?"

"Of course I do Richard, I trust you with everything that I am, and all that I have." She lowered her head and kissed his lips. "Right now, I trust that you're going to let us get some sleep. We've got some ground to cover tomorrow. We have to be back in a few days."

After a long day riding, they finally found a nice spot to camp. Both of them were tired, but went about preparing the campsite without using many words. When they had a nice fire going and their bedroll was laid out, Richard held up the soap and waved it at her. He loved bathing after a hard, dusty, day on horseback. He liked it even more when he got to get cleaned up with her in the water with him.

She finished putting the stew together on the fire and then set it out of the hottest part, she didn't want to overcook it if they got delayed in the water. They almost always took longer then they intended. Quickly following him to the edge, she saw he was already walking into the lake. His clothes made a trail to the shoreline. Hurriedly, she unlaced her green dress and stripped off her boots, leggings and finished with removing her corset.

"Hope you're ready to wash my back!" She called out to him before entering the crisp water. The sun was still lighting the sky, but dusk would arrive shortly. When she was submerged up to her waist she dove under and swam over to join Richard.

Kahlan grabbed the soap from his hands, where he was rubbing it across his chest. She didn't wan't him to have all the fun. Wading behind him she went to work on his back, rubbing the bar all over, creating a nice lather. Then she created more soapy residue on her hands and dropped the soap over his shoulder so he could keep track of it while she cleaned his back. She used her fingers and palms to rub and massage the suds into his skin. She could feel his hard muscles loosening up and hear his breathing turn to a slow relaxing rhythm. Touching the hard planes of his back all the way to the cheeks of his ass, running her thumbs deeply into his butt muscles. After an afternoon in the saddle she knew how sore you got, even when you were used to riding. Kahlan pressed into the skin in the small of his back, following the spine back up, she could hear him moaning, her name was often whispered next to words that weren't meant to be understood.

He let her continue for a few minutes before dunking himself in the water to rinse his back. While under he turned around and grabbed her thighs. He heard her squeal in surprise but he moved in and kissed her, right on her sex, dipping his tongue in and tasting her clit, before licking his way back to the surface for air. Breaking the surface he connected his lips to hers, while running the soap all over her chest. Her breasts needed to be cleansed, the way the dust and dirt could cling to them while she rode with them so exposed. He'd do a good job making sure that they were nice and white, and that he could count all the lovely freckles on them.

When he was happy with the lather on her breasts he ran the soap over her skin to her back. Continuing to kiss her he used his own chest to scrub on hers while is hands worked on cleaning her back. Digging deep into the muscle tissue, returning the favor from earlier. However, he got to enjoy her mouth and the feel of her slippery, soap covered breasts rubbing against him. Her thigh came up and started to rub on the outside of his, trying to press her body closer to him. He tried to comply with her wishes by washing her lower back and pulling her into him, her sex was on his leg now and she was rolling her hips, riding his thigh.

Richard pulled out of the kiss. "Lets try something tonight."

She was so turned on right now, primed for love making. She was sure that she'd agree to anything at this point, she just wanted him.

"What do you want to try, Richard?" Her voice was raspy, betraying her level of arousal.

"I want to tie you up and take you." He felt her leg stop rubbing on him and drop to the lake bed. He could see that she was thinking about his request. He knew how much he was asking, binding her hands only carried bad memories. He wanted to change that. "You trust me, right?"

"Yes, of course. I just… I don't know if I can…" Her head tipped up and she stared at the sky. Could she handle this? She knew he'd never hurt her. As soon as her hands were bound she panicked, would her desire help her past it? She didn't know. She wanted to do as he wished, worrying that if she didn't he'd be disappointed that she wasn't willing to be more adventurous and grow bored of her, then look elsewhere. She couldn't bear that thought.

"If you don't want to, we won't. I think that you'll like it." Richard leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I just want to bring you pleasure. If you don't think you can handle it after we start, you can just say the word, and I'll stop. I promise. I love you, I just want make you feel good. This will make you feel incredible."

"Okay. You can bind… my hands."

Richard leaned in and kissed her mouth. He tossed the soap to the shore, then held tight to Kahlan, leaned back and dunked them both under the water. Rinsing all the residue off their bodies. On the way back up he slipped his arms under her back and knees and her arms gripped around his neck. He carried her to the shore, up past the sand, and set her on the soft grass.

Kahlan watched as he went back to gather their clothes and towels. He knew how much she hated the sand clinging to her feet after she'd just bathed. His backside looked sexy as he bent over and retrieved the items they'd brought with them, bending over and then standing back up, the muscles moving under the soft skin. She loved holding the globes in her hands as he pumped into her. She wouldn't be able to this time, her hands would be tied, a feeling of panic began to spread through her. She must have made a sound because he was beside her suddenly.

"What is it baby?" Richard's hand was on her cheek and his thumb was rubbing along the bone in a soothing tempo.

"I'm ok. I…" Her voice was betraying her level of distress. She didn't want to let him know how deeply this bothered her.

He kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, nose and cheeks. Slowly traveling to meet her mouth, chastely kissing her lips. He rested his forehead against hers while he gave her eskimo kisses, squishing their noses together.

"If you don't want to do this we don't have to. I don't want you afraid of me, not ever." He hugged her body to his, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pressing their damp skin together, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. He could feel her breathing evening out, as her drew lazy, soft circles on her back with one hand.

"I want to Richard, I do. I want to please you, so badly, I don't want to disappoint you as a lover."

"Oh, Kahlan, you could never do that. I'm happy with as much as you can give me. There will never be another woman for me, not in this lifetime, or the next."

She began kissing his neck, licking the droplets off his skin, working her way up to his ear lobe, taking it in her mouth and sucking, then scraping it with her teeth, worrying it gently before it slid free. She felt him begin to respond , hardening against her belly. One of her fingers was skipping over his ribs, drawing meaningless symbols on his side.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. "Make love to me, please." She pulled away and walked over to the pile of clothes that he'd dropped by their feet. Rifling through she found his belt and handed it to him. After he took it, she held her hands out in front of her, offering them to be bound.

Richard took the belt from her hands, draping it over his shoulder, he took both of her hands in his. Bringing them to his lips, he kissed each knuckle, then her wrists.

"If you get too scared or nervous and want to stop, I want you to tell me. I'll untie you as quickly as possible." He watched her eyes so he would know that she understood that he wouldn't leave her bound if she couldn't handle it.

"I trust you."

That was all he needed to hear. Carefully, he wrapped her wrists with the belt, making sure the material wouldn't cut into her soft skin, but not wanting it to be loose enough for her to escape. After he was done, he looked at her face, checking for signs of distress. She looked a little worried, but nothing bordering on sheer panic. Flashing her a smile, he scooped her up into his arms for the second time that day and carried her back to camp.

Lowering her to the blankets that had been prepared earlier, he went over and checked on the food. It wasn't done yet, but he moved it farther off the main source of heat. It would be perfect by the time he was done with her, she'd have worked up a healthy appetite. He walked back to her and kneeled next to her.

"Lay back, get comfortable. Put your hands above your head." He asked gently and then watched as she complied. Then he moved himself down to her feet. Picking one up he brought to his mouth, he kissed her heel, his lips didn't linger though, they began a journey up her leg. Kissing her ankle, licking the delicate bone protruding there. His hands rubbed along her calf, paving the way for his mouth. He could hear her breathing rhythm increasing, he glanced up and saw her expression, there wasn't any panic in it, just delight. Richard loved her legs, he used every chance he has to touch them. They were silky, smooth and so very strong and muscular.

When he got to her thigh he began to nibble as well. Her other leg has parted from the one he was devouring, giving him plenty of space to work, he knew exactly where she wanted him. When he reached the juncture of her leg and hip, he grazed over her curls, pausing to tease her for a second, then moving to the opposite leg. This time he worked his way down, nibbling, licking and kissing. Spending time worshiping her legs. His tongue dipped in bend of her knee, making her squeak in surprise, but he kept licking until her sound turned to a moan.

Richard spent time kissing around her ankle, before setting her foot back on the ground. Locking eyes with her, he crawled up her body, placing a kiss on her sex, dipping his tongue in to taste her, before moving on. He had a lot more skin to explore with his mouth before he settled in for dessert. Her belly was on the list, so he journeyed to the flesh of her stomach, licking around the indent, nipping at her, covering all territory from one lush hip to the other.

His tongue found each rib, darting between them, tickling her. He could feel her fighting to keep her hands above her head. He knew how much she wanted to touch him, but she didn't need to, the fact that she was willingly restrained and he had full access to her body was all he needed, adding her hands on him would only make this end all too soon. Richard's nose bumped the underside of her breast and he heard her moan in anticipation. He nudged her a couple times before moving up the middle of her chest. Paying special attention to the warm flesh covering her heart.

Slowly his lips covered one breast, making her wait for him to reach the nipple, circling the taut peak until he couldn't delay any longer. He took the nub into his mouth and sucked.

Kahlan shouted his name and arched her back trying to press herself closer to him. The sensation of him sucking on her was a sharp contrast to the light, tickling he'd been using previously. Her legs crossed behind his back and tried to urge him closer, but he wouldn't budge. She needed him inside her.

He let the nipple slide out, making a popping sound, then blew warm air across it, watching as it puckered more. He saw movement, her hands were coming toward him.

"No Kahlan." His hand gripped her wrists and pushed them back down above her head. "I'll hold them here if you can't control yourself, but I'd rather have both hands for stroking your skin."

"Richard." She moaned out his name, "I want to touch you too."

"Not this time, baby." Her arms relaxed, and he removed his grip. "This is all about you, making you feel good makes me feel even better." His hand traveled down her arms, caressing the skin, returning to their place on her side. Then he went back to work on her breasts, switching to give the other one equal amounts of attention.

This time he flattened his tongue against the nipple, licking it and pushing it trying to compress it. The nub fought back, just hardening further, cause her to moan almost continuously. He sucked it into his mouth, then scraped it with his teeth. Her hips bucked up hard as her legs grip tightened, causing her sex to connect with his belly. When her body returned to the earth he could feel the wet spot that she'd left on his skin. The thought of how hot she was for him made his cock harden more. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to tease her. Placing one last kiss on her breast, he went up for her mouth.

Kahlan opened her lips, accepting the deep kiss that he was giving her. It was different not being able to hold onto his head when he kissed her. She wanted to pull him closer and control the kiss more, but instead she had to be left wanting more. The teasing all over her skin and mouth was making her shiver with wanting. She was trying to grind on him, but he was able to keep his body raised high enough that she couldn't sustain the contact for long. They were lined up with him kissing her, that she was now rubbing her sex on his hardness overtime her back arched up. She needed him, her body was throbbing all over, begging for release.

Feeling her coating his cock with her juices every time she arched against him was making him lose focus on her, so he pulled back out of the kiss, watching as her head tried to follow him. He kissed her jawline and her ear, then her neck became his next meal. He licked and sucked on the tight tendons there, he left a mark with his teeth and then licked the ache away.

"Time for the real fun to begin." Richard whispered to her and got a deep groan in reply. He picked himself up off her and placed his head between her legs. "Oh i don't think I"ll be hungry later, you're ripe for feasting on. So much for me to enjoy."

Not wasting any time Richard dove in with his tongue. Parting her folds with his fingers, he licked from her opening to her clit, repeating the motion over and over. Never giving her enough full on contact, just continually building her up. He paused to look at her, he could see the twitching in her arms wanting to run them through his hair, and try to get him on her clitoris. He plunged into her sheath as deeply as he could with his tongue, drinking in the juices, savoring the flavor, his lips were around the opening sucking while his tongue dragged out as much of the moisture as it could. He could never get enough of her essence. He could spend hours between her legs, her thighs pressed to his cheeks, her feet stroking his back. He was grinding his hips against the blanket, trying to relieve some of his own pressure.

He used his tongue to drag her wetness up to her clit and then began teasing and tickling it with the tip of it. Gently sliding the skin covering the nerves, back and forth. He could feel how hard the nub was, placing his lips around it he sucked, just a little, Her hips flew off the ground, and he pulled back. He heard something and concentrated on the sound. He chuckled when he realized that it was Kahlan, chanting the word please, over and over.

Slipping one finger inside her he started pumping it in and out, holding it deep inside before removing it, to plunge back in. After a few minutes of torturing her with one finger he added a second. He could feel her muscles clamping on him, trying to keep him inside her. He decided that she'd been kept on edge long enough, He lowered his mouth back to her clit, licking the small ridge of flesh, sliding the skin over the head and then sucking on her. He could hear her breathing loudly and her heels were digging into his back. He sped up the motion of his fingers, then added a third digit. He knew that she was going to come soon, and he wanted to make it happen, taking her clitoris between his lips, he pulled it up sucking as he went as he let it slide out. Moving it in and out of his mouth, flicking his tongue across the head,

"Oh Spirits!" Kahlan was on edge, she needed something more, he was just giving her enough to hold her at the tip of her pleasure, never letting her fall off the cliff. "Richard… please… let.. me come… Oh Spirits."

The next time he let her clit slide out of his mouth he let his teeth softly scrape over it. The extra pressure sent her flying over the plateau, he didn't think that she'd ever had this intense of an orgasm. In fact the liberal amount of wetness that was now coating his hand and face told him that she had let go completely. Her body had released a flood of juices on him, his chin was covered with her excessive wetness. He worked happily at cleaning her up, swallowing the fluid, drinking in everything her body had just given him. He licked her until her breathing became more even and the sensitivity in her sex seemed to take over. Then he crawled up her body and kissed her mouth.

Kahlan felt his lips caress hers, but her mind was still not really conscious of the world, she couldn't remember coming that hard before, she wasn't sure what that rush of wetness was that she released, but it felt incredible. The pressure on her wrists was gone, her hands released from their bonds, but she didn't think that any part of her body was more solid then jelly at the moment. She tried to get her lips and mouth to respond more to him, finally making her arms move and burying her fingers in his hair. The hold she had on his head helped ground her and she started to kiss him back. She could taste herself on him, and the musky flavor mixed with his natural tang was heavenly.

Richard reached between them and grabbed his cock, lining it up with her sheath he pushed into her. She was so slick, he slid in easily despite the tightness from her orgasm. The muscles surrounding him were still twitching and he wasn't sure if he could last long enough to bring her off once more. His hardness buried inside her he hooked her knee with his arm and brought one leg up over his shoulder. The movement helped him sink deeper. She felt incredible surrounding him, her hands holding onto his hair, keeping his lips locked with hers. Concentrating on the rhythm of her tongue, he began to move his body to match.

Thrusting into her harder then he normally would, Every down stroke pressing her harder into the earth. The noise she would make into is mouth told him that he was hitting her clit every time. He hoped it would be enough for her, he wasn't going to hold on much longer, the snug hold she had on him as he was slipping in and out of her, like a wet glove, taut and warm. The twinge of her muscles clamping down on every stroke. He couldn't concentrate on kissing her any longer, he pulled his head away and tucked it into her neck sucking on the tendon.

"Kahlan, I want you to come again." He rasped into her ear.

"Can't… too… much…" She moaned out.

"You can, concentrate on how I feel, deep inside you." He sucked on her ear, biting down and pulling, then rubbing it with his tongue. "Tell me what you need, baby."

"Mmm… deeper… I think." She could barely breathe from the sensation, let alone think.

He reached for her other leg and hooked it over his elbow, not pulling it over his shoulder like the other but raising it enough to change the angle. He sunk deeper still on the next stroke.

When he plunged into her after lifting her other leg, the angle he pressed into her with his pelvis, combined with the depth sent her over the edge again. She screamed his name.

The rippling along his cock was too much, he slammed into her twice before his orgasm overtook him and he hollared her name as he shot spurt and spurt of seed into her. The climax was so strong, it was almost painful, the feeling went on and on, he didn't know if it would ever end. All the muscles in his body were clenched tightly, waiting for the sensation to pass. He couldn't draw in breath, if he didn't find a way soon he was going to black out. Hands rubbing on his chest helped bring him back to reality.

"Breathe Richard. Come on, you need to breathe." Kahlan was whispering to him, running her hands on his skin, trying to bring him down from the high that he was experiencing. Finally she felt his breath on her face and saw him draw in a large amount of air. Then he was gasping, pulling it in like he was drowning. She just kept making soothing motions, stroking his pectorals and neck. Helping him recover from the pleasure.

When he came back to reality, he helped her lower her legs back to the ground, rolling off her he laid next to her and pulled her back to his chest. He had her lay her head on his arm and the other settled on her belly, drawing lazy circles on it with his fingertip. Burying his face in her hair, rubbing her scalp with his nose, inhaling her scent. Both of their heart beats were slowing and the rhythm to their breathing was settling back to normal. His head meandered to her ear and kissed it.

"Did you enjoy our adventure?" He knew that she had but he wanted to hear it.

"Mmm I think I could get used to you tying me up and having your way with me."

"I think that I would be happy to oblige, whenever you want." Richard chuckled in her ear, before kissing and teasing the soft skin right behind it.

"If that was the first experiment you had in mind, I can't wait to find out what's next." She captured his hand that was on her stomach and brought it to her lips. "I love you Richard, thanks for showing me that I can handle anything, as long as it's with you."

"I love you too Kahlan. I'm glad that you trust me that much."

Richard pulled the blankets over them and let her drift off to sleep. He'd wake her in a while to feed her dinner. He needed her to keep her strength up. If all their adventures were this tiring he'd have to start hunting more.

The End/lj-cut


End file.
